Powers Within
by winged-angel21
Summary: Hinamori was sent outside of seireitei to recover.One day,a stranger attacked them making hinamori confused about her true identity.She discovers her new powers while Hitsugaya tries to help her. hitsuhina.x.not good with summaries but good story.XD
1. A new Life

As Hinamori sat on the porch, she remembered what Yamamoto said…

"_Hinamori fuku taicho, I think it's better for you to stay outside of Seireitei. Unohana taicho agreed too. She thinks this will help in your recovery. We will let 2 shinigami's stay with you as your protection. You can return here in seireitei after the war with Aizen."_

She looked up and felt the wind touch her face. She smiled a little.

_This isn't so bad…the air is cool and the place is surrounded with trees. I can stay here for as long as I want. No work, no problems and nothing that will remind me of..Aizen.._

She no longer believes that Aizen is a good guy. After weeks of thinking, she has seen through Aizen. She can't believe what an idiot she has been. She sees him now as an enemy, as a traitor and nothing else. A thought then came into her mind.

_But what about my friends? What about my division? And what about Shiro-chan??_

The name made her heart ache. She was now filled with regret as she remembered the words she said, the thing's she did. He was always there and they were best friends since childhood. But she didn't trust him. She pointed her sword at him. Tears started to fill her eyes as she remembered these things.

She pushed these thoughts at the back of her mind until she heard Tsuyoki and Ruuko's footsteps. They are a member of her division and the ones who were assigned to guard her. Hinamori found them very interesting and fun to be with. She never expected them to be her close friends.

"Hey Hinamori-san!!" Tsuyoki said cheerfully, a wide smile across his face. She returned his smile.

Tsuyoki is tall and has dark blue hair. His features showing a strong but gentle person. His dark eyes beaming with so much emotion. She found him very entertaining for he goofs around most of the time.

"What are you doing here all alone and spacing out? Are you sick?" Ruuko said with a worried expression.

Ruuko is about her age and he is a few inches taller than her. He has a brown hair and brown eyes. Hinamori found him cute. He is responsible and smart but sometimes acts like a child. He and Hinamori share a lot of similarities like drawing and reading books.

With them around, her life was never boring, everyday fun and laughter. They enjoy each other's company. They are like one big happy family.

"Hey Hinamori?? Are you alright?" her thoughts were distracted by Ruuko whose face is now entirely worried.

"Sorry...yah I'm fine, I was just lost in my thoughts" Hinamori grinned and Ruuko sighed with relief.

"Hey…can we go out and take a walk around Rukongai? I'm bored just sitting around here doing nothing. This place is too quiet and peaceful!!" Tsuyoki said with an irritated expression.

"We can't leave this place, remember? Captain Commander told us loud and clear never to leave the barrier around this place." Ruuko interjected. "We were assigned to guard and keep Hinamori-san company. And this place is huge; you can take a 10 minute walk around here. The barrier ends 50 meters from here."

The two of them continued to debate and Hinamori found it very entertaining. She suddenly realized something and frowned. Both of them noticed her expression and they ended their debate. They now looked at her with a worried and confused face.

"Am I causing you too much trouble??" she said with a sad expression.

They were both silent for a few seconds until they smiled and said, "Of course not! We are happy to be here with you." They said in unison.

Hinamori then looked up and smiled. She stood up and walked to the open field in front of the house. The sun's rays made her glow. Tsuyoki and Ruuko blushed as they notice for the first time her beauty and her calm expression. Her dark blue kimono with silver stars at the end showed her beauty even more.

She grinned before drawing her zanpakutou and stating, "Let's have a practice match"

A week passed and they got used to the quiet and calm surroundings. Hinamori sat inside the house reading a book. She jumped to her feet when she heard a loud noise outside and strange rejutsu. She hurried to the porch and was surprised to see Ruuko and Tsuyoki in a defensive position with their zanpakutou's and they both have a cautious expression. In front of them, there was a person wearing a cloak and a zanpakutou on one hand. His rejutsu is not like a shinigami's and not like a hollow's. A strange aura was coming from the person but Hinamori found it familiar which is even more confusing.

The stranger then raised his sword and slashed it down sending gusts of wind towards Ruuko and Tsuyoki making them fall to the ground.

Hinamori gasped, holding the hilt of her zanpakutou firmly. She was filled with worry and anger towards the stranger who attacked her friends.

He sent another blow but this time it was stronger, it was no longer a normal blow for the wind is now mixed with rejutsu. Hinamori's eyes widened as she sensed danger coming towards her friends. They were still lying on the ground for they haven't recovered the last blow. Hinamori panicked as she tried to save her friends. But she wasn't able to get there in time; she stopped as a cloud of smoke cover the whole area. When the smoke disappeared she froze, she saw her friends full of injuries and blood covered their whole body. Hinamori was now filled with rage and anger. The stranger grinned and this made Hinamori snap.

She drew her sword slowly as she prepare for battle. The stranger stepped back as he felt her rejutsu leak all over the place. There was something dangerous about her. Warm rejutsu engulfed her body giving her a strange reddish glow. Hinamori kept all this time her true powers from herself and from everyone else. But now, this is her first time to release the power she held back for many years.

She glared at the stranger as they begin to engage in battle…

_**To be continued…**_


	2. The Incident

She shot him with Tobiume's fire ball. Her eyes widened as her fire ball attacked him with speed and power. She looked at her sword with wonder. She felt her rejutsu change, her speed and power increased too.

_This is our true power._ She recognized Tobiume's voice._ You were always this strong. You were just afraid to let it loose. You keep on holding back. Aizen too knows your strength that's why he kept you tamed and controlled. He doesn't want you to interfere with his plans. You are strong Hinamori, when will you realize that?_

She smiled at Tobiume and she looked back at the stranger. He was lying on the ground because of Tobiume's attack_._ He stood and removed his tattered cloak. Hinamori gasped when she saw her enemy's face.

He has light green hair and blue eyes. He has some marking on one side of his face and he looked cool and calm. There was a collar on his neck which seemed to be like a hollows. His clothing seemed to be familiar but Hinamori can't remember where she saw it. He looked familiar, very familiar.

The stranger smiled and said, "It's been a long time, Momo-chan"

She flinched as he said her name, "Wh-who are you?"

His smile disappeared, "So you really don't remember…"

She was confused at the words of the stranger. "I'm Yoshirou…"

He vanished as he introduced himself. Hinamori stared at the open field before returning her gaze at her injured friends.

She ran towards them as she thought of a way to heal them. She touched Ruuko on the forehead and suddenly his injuries start to heal. She didn't waste any time to think as she did the same thing to Tsuyoki. The same thing happened; Tsuyoki's injuries start to heal.

Hinamori is confused. She remembered what Yoshirou said and it made her more puzzled about her true identity. The thought never occurred to her that her memories start with Hitsugaya-kun's birth until now.

She pushed her thoughts at the back of her mind as she tried to focus on her unconscious friends. She carried them back inside the house as the rain start to pour. She gazed unto the horizon and sighed…

_**Back in Seireitei. . .**_

"Hey taicho! What's wrong??" Matsumoto said as she noticed the worried expression on Hitsugaya's face.

"It's nothing, I thought I felt…"he trailed off. His face turned to HER direction.

"You should visit her you know." she said and Hitsugaya's face turned to her questioningly.

"Wha-" He was cut off by Matsumoto's stubborn expression.

"Visit her. So that you can stop worrying all the time." She turned around and shunpoed towards the tenth division as she left the captain thinking.

He then made up his mind and went to the first division to ask permission to visit her. Yamamoto granted his request and when he did so, Hitsugaya didn't waste any time as he shunpoed towards the place where Hinamori spend time recovering.

It was already dark when he arrived. He saw her lying on the field watching the moon and the stars. Her face was mixed with different emotions which made him worry. She stood up when she felt his rejutsu. He walked towards her and when he was about a few feet away she turned around and all of a sudden Hinamori gave Hitsugaya a hug. He was surprised at first but he hugged her back. He knew that Hinamori is troubled.

As she removed her grip around Hitsugaya's neck, she returned to her position on the field. Hitsugaya laid next to her and after a few minute of silence he spoke.

"Is this about-"he was cut off by Hinamori.

"No, this isn't about that traitor _Aizen_." She said, despise and rage clearly present in her voice.

Hitsugaya was surprised with the way she spoke about her former idol.

"I've seen through him a long time ago…Even before I was sent here. Nobody believes me…they don't trust me anymore, they think I might betray Soul Society as well." she said with a tone of regret and sorrow.

Hitsugaya didn't ask any more questions. As he watches the stars and the moon he felt her grip his sleeves tightly. He then held her hand and felt them shaking.

She was thinking about something serious. She never acted like this before and it made Hitsugaya feel more uncomfortable. It seems like she was trying to escape from a thought, she was trying to forget about something, _but what is it?_

He felt frustrated and concerned but didn't even bother asking her. They were silent for a long time which made them slip to unconsciousness.

The sky was already turning bright when they woke up. Hitsugaya stood up and helped Hinamori to her feet. She smiled at him.

"Thank you Shiro-chan" she hugged him and kissed him on the cheeks.

He was surprised with the kiss and his face turned slightly red. He looked into her brown eyes and he felt that Hinamori was trying to tell him something.

"No problem bed-wetter…see you soon" he replied.

"I hope…." Hinamori murmured to herself and Hitsugaya heard it loud and clear. He didn't question her anymore as he shunpoed back to Seireitei.

Hitsugaya arrived at the tenth division quarters early. He was still worried about Hinamori. He knows that she didn't tell him something. She was hiding something from him.

When he looked outside his window, it was already about 9 in the morning. He forgot about the time for he was only focused on Hinamori. A hell butterfly suddenly appeared to announce a captain and vice captain's meeting on the hill.

_A weird place to call a meeting. _He thought.

When he arrived, Matsumoto was the first one he saw. All the other captains and vice captains were there too.

"Oi taicho!!!" Matsumoto shouted.

Hitsugaya gave her an irritated expression but she pretended not to notice.

"So…what happened with your meeting with Hinamori??" She smiled.

"It went…well" Hitsugaya blushed as he remembered the _kiss_. Matsumoto noticed his change in color. She smirked and thought to herself not to bother asking her captain anymore for she already had a clue.

"Why do you think Captain Commander called a meeting in this place??" Renji asked Matsumoto as he walked towards her.

"I don-" Matsumoto wasn't able to finish her reply as she heard a loud explosion and felt overwhelming rejutsu's. One was familiar while the other wasn't.

All of the captains and vice captains felt it too. They were all staring at the direction of the explosion.

Hitsugaya stared wide eye as he muttered. " Hinamori….!"

_**To be continued. . .**_

**Wow…at last. Hi.. it's my first time here. I hope you liked my story. It's not yet finished so wait for my next chapters!!!!**


	3. The Painful Past

Hitsugaya stared wide eye as he muttered. " Hinamori….!"

Matsumoto and the others gasped as they recognized her rejutsu as well. They were all surprised to feel her strong rejutsu.

All of a sudden a person appeared at the edge of the hill. His hair was light blue and eyes gold. His rejutsu was somehow similar to the one they felt during the explosion. His face has some markings on one side and his clothes were different from a shinigami's. He has an armor that can be compared to a hollow.

He smiled as he spoke. "The famous Gotei 13 fell into our trap eh? They were a fool to send Hinamori-chan out of Seireitei."

"What does Vice Captain Hinamori have to do with this?" Captain Unohana asked.

His smiled widened.

_Back to Hinamori's place after Hitsugaya left. . ._

Hinamori stood in the open field for a while. Thinking of what she should do.

Then all of a sudden she felt another strange rejutsu. She turned around and saw Tsuyoki and Ruuko trapped inside a circular barrier that sent electricity through their body that made them wince. She saw behind the barrier a huge dark man that has the same clothes and markings like Yoshirou. He has an armor on his shoulders that is similar to a hollows. He grinned at Hinamori.

Ruuko and Tsuyoki shouted with pain as another wave of electricity shot their body.

Hinamori was filled with rage and anger as she witnesses her friends suffering. She snapped and lost herself. Tsuyoki and Ruuko stared at her wide eyed as they saw her change. Eyes blank and large amount of rejutsu started to engulf her whole form. She drew her sword and suddenly the barrier around them was destroyed. It was then replaced by another barrier wherein no rejutsu can enter.

The dark guy smiled and walked towards Hinamori stopping when they were already 10 meters apart. He drew his sword and his rejutsu started to engulf his whole body too.

He then sent bullets of water towards Hinamori.

Hinamori dodged it effortlessly.

"Is that Hinamori san??" Tsuyoki asked with a bewildered expression.

"She's fighting like a corpse. Those blank eyes and lifeless expression, she seems like she's under a spell." Ruuko commented.

"She can't control her rejutsu that's why instincts took over her." The dark guy replied.

"Her rejutsu is overwhelming and she's afraid to let it loose. She has no self confidence that's why she can't control it. Her power exceeds a Captain level rejutsu and she's only been using 25% of it. That kid can destroy soul society." He smiled wickedly.

Hinamori sent a dozen of fireball which appeared to be dancing flowers in spring. He dodged all of it and gathering all of his strength he summoned a huge water fox. The fox leaped into the sky and landed on the spot where Hinamori stood. It caused a huge explosion and now the area is covered with smoke.

The dark guy gasped and when the smoke disappeared a huge fire bird was in front of Hinamori.

She smirked and the fox disappeared. The dark guy fell to the ground as he overused his rejutsu. The firebird went into the air and spread its wings. Its feathers shimmered and its voice sounded like music.

The dark guy disappeared leaving a small box on the ground. Hinamori took it and examined the box.

_Back at the hill. . . _

"What does Vice Captain Hinamori have to do with this?" Captain Unohana asked.

His smiled widened.

"You'll see." He replied facing the direction of the explosion.

A huge water fox leaped into the sky and landed on the ground. After a few seconds a huge fire bird appeared on the sky spreading its wings.

The strange rejutsu can no longer be felt except for Hinamori's strong rejutsu.

"It looks like Hinamori chan finally used 35% of her powers. I wonder what will happen if she uses 100% of it." The stranger murmured.

"35%? What do you mean by 35%?" Renji asked as if he was making sure that what he heard is true.

"Yes, Hinamori only used 35% of her powers during the fight but she normally uses 20% of it. Starting from the shinigami academy until she became vice captain, she only used 20% of her rejutsu." The stranger replied.

"Impossible! Then that would mean that Hinamori san is Captain Class level!" Kira said.

"No, she's more than a captain class level." The stranger replied.

"But why would she use only 20% of her rejutsu?" Captain Unohana asked.

The stranger turned around and said "Because she's afraid and she wants to prevent that incident from happening again; the incident that almost killed her big brother and that little boy with white hair."

"What do you mean?" Hitsugaya said confused.

He stared wide eyed and saw him wearing a Captains haori "You must be that kid huh? Fascinating, you're so young yet so strong."

Hitsugaya glared at him.

"I guess all of you want to know who Hinamori chan was before the incident." The stranger said. He lifted his hand and with one flick of his finger the whole area changed.

There was a little girl in the field fighting a hollow. She charged towards the hollow and with one punch she sent it towards the air. She then shot the hollow with kido making the hollow turn to dust. After a few moments she turned towards the two children behind the trees. She held out her hand and smiled. They ran to her and sobbed. The little girl comforted the children wiping their tears away. A young boy with light green hair and blue eyes ran towards the little girl with a worried expression. He relaxed when he saw her smiling. He patted her on the head and took her hand.

"That little girl who defeated the hollow is Hinamori chan and that young boy is her brother." The stranger explained.

"Is this Hinamori's past?" Matsumoto asked.

"Yes it is." The stranger answered

"I didn't know that Hinamori has a big brother." Renji said.

"Nobody knows that she has a big brother because of that incident." The stranger said.

The scene changed showing Hinamori carrying a young boy with white hair and her big brother by her side. She looked at the young boy smiling. She was suddenly knocked to the ground by a strong wind making her loose hold of the young boy. Her big brother caught the young boy before he fell to the ground. An arrancar appeared and sent a powerful cero towards her brother and the young boy. Her brother blocked the attack using a kido spell but eventually it broke through the barrier sending him and the young boy towards the ground. Hinamori stared wide eye as she saw them fall to ground. She shouted and a huge fire bird appeared making the whole area burn. The arrancar disappeared and so did her big brother. She looked for the little boy and found him lying on the ground. She carried him with care while healing his injuries.

"I promise I'll protect you from now on. I will never ever use my whole strength and I'll enter the academy to learn how to control it. I promise." She swore.

_**To be continued. . .**_


	4. Escape

"I promise I'll protect you from now on. I will never ever use my whole strength and I'll enter the academy to learn how to control it. I promise." She swore.

The stranger flicked his finger once again and they returned back to the hill.

"I don't understand. You're after her because of her strength? So that you can destroy and threaten soul society?" Renji asked confused.

"No, she is the key…"the stranger disappeared like smoke.

"The key… The key to what?" Hitsugaya murmured to himself.

"We'd better go and check out Hinamori." Matsumoto suggested.

"That guy, I wonder who he is." Rukia said suddenly surprising all of them.

"Rukia! Since when did you get here!?" Renji exclaimed.

"Well, a hell butterfly appeared in the human world announcing an important meeting." She replied.

"Enough with the chat. We must see vice captain Hinamori's condition." Unohana interrupted.

. 

_**Back at Hinamori's place…**_

_I need to leave soul society. Everybody will be in danger if I stay._ Hinamori thought to herself.

She opened a gate towards the real world and she turned around to look at soul society for the last time. She looked at Ruuko and Tsuyoki who was lying unconscious below a tree. She left them a note, as she remembered her memories with them a drop of tear rolled down her cheeks. She smiled and entered the gate.

.

_**Back at the hill…**_

Hitsugaya suddenly froze and his eyes widened. He turned towards Hinamori's place and gasped.

"What's wrong taicho?" Matsumoto asked.

"Hinamori's rejutsu vanished." Hitsugaya said.

A hell butterfly suddenly arrived announcing. "To all captain and vice captains, this is captain commander Yamamoto speaking. There will be a captain and vice captains meeting here in the 1st division. The first meeting was faked by these mysterious people. Everyone must be here in two minutes. Understood?"

"Yes Captain Commander." They all answered in unison.

They shunpoed towards the first division and upon arrival the meeting started immediately.

"There were reports of attacks in different parts of Rukongai. Including the one you've witnessed a few minutes ago it seems that Vice Captain Hinamori is somehow connected to these attacks. She is currently in the real world and I want you to find her immediately. If she is not found within 24 hours she will be declared as a wanted shinigami. Hitsugaya taicho, I want you to take over this mission. Bring with you those who have experience in the real world. The rest of you investigate the attacked areas. Understood?" Yamamoto said.

"Yes captain commander" they replied at the same time.

.

_**Real world. . .**_

_Everything is different here in the real world. _Hinamori thought to herself.

She was already in her gigai and she was wandering around Karakura town. She was wearing jeans and a blue blouse and a gray jacket over it. It was already afternoon and she ended up in a place somehow familiar. She stood there watching the orange sun and the mountains. She remembered those times with Hitsugaya when they watch the sunset while eating watermelons.

Suddenly a soccer ball was about to hit her and instincts took over. She ducked and raised her feet to stop the ball. The ball dropped on the ground and she picked it up trying to search for the owner. A young girl with black hair was standing a few feet away from her wide eyed.

"Is this yours?" Hinamori asked with a calm tone.

"Yes, that was so cool! How did you do that?" The girl asked admiration present in her eyes.

"Uhm-" Hinamori was cut off.

"Hi my name is Karin." The girl replied.

"I'm Hinamori Momo, nice to meet you." Hinamori replied giving her a warm smile.

They talked about different things until Karin asked. "Why do you like to hang out on this place?"

"Well, it reminds me of my past." Hinamori replied smiling.

"Huh. That reminds me of a boy with white hair who likes to hang out here too." Karin replied.

Hinamori's eyes widened. "You know Hitsugaya?"

"Yes! That was the boy I was talking about. You know him?" Karin asked surprised.

"Yes, he was my childhood friend and best friend. We used to watch the sunset together while eating watermelons." She said.

"Wow, I wonder where he is now. Well it's getting late, I have to go-" she trailed off.

Hinamori suddenly froze as she felt a hollow nearby. She turned around to see Karin standing in front of the hollow. She immediately left her gigai to block the hollows attack towards Karin. Karin took a step back and fell to the ground. Hinamori sliced the hollow in half and sighed. She turned around to see Karin smiling at her.

"You're also a shinigami like Toushiro and my brother?" Karin asked.

"Y-you can see me and the hollow?" Hinamori asked surprised.

"Yeah." Karin replied.

"Wait, you said your brother is a shinigami too?" Hinamori asked.

"Yes, his name is Kurosaki Ichigo." Karin replied.

"What!? Your brother is Kurosaki Ichigo?" Hinamori said surprised. She remembered the intruders who caused great chaos in Soul Society.

"Yeah, he is." Karin said.

Hinamori felt a strong rejutsu coming towards them and other familiar rejutsu's. She recognized Matsumoto, Renji, Rukia and Hitsugaya's rejutsu. She froze and she immediately went back into her gigai hiding her rejutsu.

"Well nice meeting you Karin. I have to go so see you soon." She ran as she waved farewell to Karin.

.

"So your mission is to find this girl named Hinamori." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, and if we don't find her within 24 hours she will be declared as a wanted shinigami." Hitsugaya replied.

"Taicho, I can't feel her rejutsu anymore." Matsumoto said.

"She must have hid it when she felt ours. It looks like we'll have a hard time finding her." Renji commented.

When they reached the place where they last felt her rejutsu they saw Karin looking at the mountains. When she felt their presence she turned around to see her brother and Toushiro.

She smiled and said "Hey Toushiro, I met your childhood friend Momo a few minutes ago."

"Really? In which direction did she go?" Hitsugaya asked.

Karin pointed to the direction Hinamori went. "That way. She was kind of in a hurry."

"Ok thanks." Hitsugaya replied with a worried expression.

"You don't have to worry about her, she's pretty tough and smart you know." Karin smiled.

Hitsugaya returned to his calm expression. "Thanks Karin"

They ran towards Hinamori's direction.

"Since when did you meet my sister Toushiro?" Ichigo asked with a huge smile on his face.

"None of your concern and its Hitsugaya TAICHO to you" Hitsugaya replied.

.

Hinamori ended up on the mountains. She can see the whole town from up there. As the sky darkens the town's lights lit up making a wonderful sight like the twinkling stars. She sat under a tree as she watches the people from the town.

.

"We have 15 hours left, what should we do?" Rukia asked.

"We should split up. When you find her, don't let her escape. Signal the others by firing kido into the sky." Hitsugaya commanded.

Everyone agreed and they shunpoed towards different directions.

_Hinamori, where are you?_ Hitsugaya thought to himself as he tries to look for her.

_**To be continued. . .**_

.

**Finally, I finished chapter 4.**

**Thank you for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter too.^^,**


	5. You again

"We have 18 hours left, what should we do?" Rukia asked.

"We should split up. When you find her, don't let her escape. Signal the others by firing kido into the sky." Hitsugaya commanded.

Everyone agreed and they shunpoed towards different directions.

_Hinamori, where are you?_ Hitsugaya thought to himself as he tries to look for her.

.

_Back to Hinamori……._

Hinamori took the box from her pocket and started to examine it once again. Out of curiosity she opened the box and found herself being engulfed by bright light.

Memories started rushing through her mind. Memories of her past started returning to her again. A memory long lost and forgotten. A tear slid down Hinamori's cheek as she saw _him, _her beloved brother.

She stood up shakily as her head throbbed. She placed her hand on the side of the tree to support her body. The rushing of memories stopped when she felt a strong rejutsu.

She looked up on the dark sky to see an arrancar. She didn't even bother rethinking what she was doing as she went out of her gigai and jumped towards where the arrancar was. She wanted to avoid what she has just remembered.

But it looks like it reminded her even more as she saw the appearance of the arrancar very similar to the one she fought before her brother disappeared.

She froze on her place and the arrancar seemed to look at her from head to toe.

"You're that kid who nearly killed me right?" the arrancar asked revenge and hatred present in her voice.

Hinamori snapped back into reality when the arrancar spoke. Her eyes showed anger and hatred as she replied "And you're the arrancar who caused the death of my brother."

"Why are you still alive? I thought I defeated you last time." Hinamori said.

"You did defeat me. Someone just brought me back to life." She said a smile now present in her features. "But you won't be able to defeat me this time. I'm stronger than before and I'll make sure to break every bone in your body for what you did." She said venom spilling out of her tone.

Hinamori was not even affected with her threat. She examined the arrancar seeing a number three marked on her chest. _So she's an espada, and the third powerful one too._ Hinamori thought.

She has blond hair and dark skin tone. Gold eyes watching her intently. They both took out their zanpakutou the same time and Hinamori stopped masking her rejutsu to allow her fight with ease.

The arrancar didn't make the first move so she did.

"Tobiume." Was the only word she said before they were surrounded by fire.

.

Hitsugaya was still jumping from roof after roof trying to find Hinamori. He was suddenly stopped from his tracks when he felt a rejutsu of a strong arrancar. He started running the other way towards the arrancar as he felt another presence unmask. _Hinamori!_

He started running faster when he felt her presence only to be stopped once again when he saw a huge ball of fire. Inside the fire was Hinamori and the arrancar engaged in a battle.

He then felt the others presence and turned to see them in shock. He returned his attention to Hinamori as he started to worry.

"Taicho. . .is she…" Matsumoto trailed off not able to continue.

"Yes. Hinamori's in there and she's fighting that arrancar." He said worry present in his tone.

Ichigo and Renji also stared wide eyed not able to say anything, which amused him.

The fire started to vanish revealing a bloody espada in its resurrection and Hinamori.

They gasped when they saw Hinamori not having even one scratch.

The espada fell to ground and Hinamori just stared at her.

"H-hi-Hinamori!?" Matsumoto blurted out.

Hinamori turned her head towards them. Her eyes were dark and her face was blank. Wind blew hard which made her now tattered bun to drift away making her hair fall on her face. She turned her back to them and disappeared.

They stood there in silence not one moving, still staring at the spot where Hinamori has been. Until Rukia went over to check the espada.

"Impossible..!" Rukia stared wide eyed at the espada.

"What is?" Renji asked now being able to move and talk again.

"She-she fought a third ranked espada not even earning a scratch!" Rukia said in a weak voice unable to believe her own words.

Hitsugaya stood there frozen, not able to believe the things he just saw. Thousands of questions started to stir up in his mind. He was brought out of his thoughts when Matsumoto asked him a question.

"Taicho, are you alright?" a nod was his only reply. "What should we do now?"

"Continue the search for Hinamori, we still have 13 hours. We can't waste any minute." He replied in a hard tone. Everyone replied with a nod and they all went back to their previous search.

.

Hinamori went back to get her gigai and masked her rejutsu. She sat again at the foot of the tree as darkness started to take over her vision. The last thing she saw before slipping to unconsciousness was green hair and blue eyes staring at her worriedly.

_**To be continued. . .**_

**Sorry it took long for me to update, there was a lot of school work and stuff. But here it is! Chapter 5…pls. review…..(^_^)**


	6. Brother and Sister

Hinamori went back to get her gigai and masked her rejutsu. She sat again at the foot of the tree as darkness started to take over her vision. The last thing she saw before slipping to unconsciousness was green hair and blue eyes staring at her worriedly.

She blinked her eyes a couple of times before it adjusted to the light that entered the window._ Wait, window!?_ She looked around to find herself lying on a bed; the walls of the room are colored in light brown and the floor with dark wooden tiles. There was a dark blue closet on one side and a book of shelves on the other. It looks like a boy's room to her. _Where am I?_

She sat up and as if on cue the door opened. She turned her head to see who it was. Chocolate-brown eyes clashing with blue ones. They stared at each other for a long moment, and then it hit her.

Her eyes were wide and glassy as she took in his appearance. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

He closed the door and sat on the floor opposite the bed. He studied her appearance. A smile found its way on his lips and his eyes softened.

"Momo-chan…" He smiled at her and Hinamori noticed his eyes full of joy, care then sorrow.

"N-n-nii-chan??" she asked barely in a whisper, voice cracking for the tears are now threatening to fall.

He was caught off guard when Hinamori called him the same way she called him when they were kids, because he knew that her memory of him was erased.

"Y-you remember me?" he asked in the same tone as hers.

She nodded then ran towards him in a flash and hugged him. He was surprised but then returned the gesture.

"How?" he asked when they pulled apart.

"The guys I fought back in Seireitei left a box, when I opened it my memories started to return." She replied wincing when she remembered Tsuyoki and Ruuko.

Yoshirou stood and offered Hinamori a hand which she accepted. "Let's take a walk" he said pulling her out the door.

They were walking down the streets when Yoshirou asked his question. "What happened when I was…gone?"

Hinamori looked at his brother and that's when she noticed what he was wearing. He wore dark gray jeans and black sneakers then a black jacket with a sky-blue shirt underneath. He has a chain necklace and a brown leather accessory with a metal tiger design on his wrist.

"Uh, cool outfit…" she muttered quirking an eyebrow.

He shrugged in response smirking a little.

"Well, when you were gone and nobody remembers, not even me… I moved on with my life with Toushiro. He became my best friend, then few years later I entered the shinigami academy…" she continued to narrate her life to her brother ending with the betrayal of Aizen and her being sent outside of soul society thus fighting him and the stranger.

She breathed in and gave out a long sigh as she finished her narration. She looked up to see his brother with an amused expression.

"What?" she asked a bit annoyed.

"Nothing! Nothing it's just that a lot of things happened with your life and I wasn't there to support you." He said avoiding her gaze.

She also lowered her head and then a long moment of silence stretched between the two.

They were seating on a rock on the hill and the sun was already at the top. That's when both of their stomach grumbled. They looked at their stomach then to each other.

They suddenly burst into laughter.

"We..Better..Find…something to eat" Hinamori said between chuckles, trying very hard to suppress her laughter but failing miserably.

"Yeah. . ." Yoshirou replied when he finally stopped laughing.

.

_**Back with Hitsugaya and the others. . .**_

They were still jumping from roof to roof failing to find Hinamori. They only took a 30 minute break last night but returned to their search afterwards. They only have 8 hours left and everyone is starting to pick up their phase.

They were about to give up when suddenly the same rejutsu of the stranger on the hill appeared. They looked at each other then nodded going to the direction of the strange rejutsu.

-

Hinamori and Yoshirou finished eating when another weird rejutsu appeared in the area. Hinamori felt Yoshirou tense in his position. He was in front of her and it seemed like he was trying to block her view from someone.

He turned around to face her and he looked worried and concerned.

She looked at him confused at his actions. He smiled placing something in her hand then kissed her forehead. She opened her hand and in it was a silver pendant; a phoenix was hanging on the end that has ruby and diamond design.

She looked up to thank her brother but found no one there. She tried to search for him, she looked high and low and she even tried to trace his rejutsu but still she wasn't able to find him.

She stopped on a dead end. She turned around and there were three guys blocking the way back.

She was not in a good mood to play games with these weirdo's.

"Get OUT of my way." She said gritting her teeth.

"Ooh…Cute and dangerous, just my type." Said the guy in the middle in a sadistic tone.

She glared at them and they started to move towards her slowly.

_**To be continued. . .**_

*applause*

Ahem… Thank you for the reviews!!! I'm so glad you liked it…

XxxdevilheartxxX...boklogz…jekirapple…apple...thank you for your support!!hahahahaha..PLEASE REVIEW…

Wait for my next chapters!


	7. Cute and Dangerous

She stopped on a dead end. She turned around and there were three guys blocking the way back.

She was not in a good mood to play games with these weirdo's.

"Get OUT of my way." She said gritting her teeth.

"Ooh…Cute and dangerous, just my type." Said the guy in the middle in a sadistic tone.

She glared at them and they started to move towards her slowly.

One guy grabbed her right arm and the other her left. The guy in the middle walked towards her slowly and caressed her face. A shiver rolled down her spine and she glared menacingly at the man.

-

_**Hitsugaya's POV**_

We were about to give up when suddenly the same rejutsu of the stranger on the hill appeared. We looked at each other then nodded going to the direction of the strange rejutsu.

When we reached the place, no one was there but Hinamori's rejutsu is still fresh.

"Taicho?" Matsumoto asked.

"Hinamori is not far from this place." I stated.

I looked around and suddenly Hinamori's rejutsu can be felt. I ran towards her direction without even looking back at Matsumoto and the others.

I stopped above an abandoned building and looked around. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Hinamori in a dead end with three other guys'. The two was holding her arms while the other one touched her cheeks. I felt my anger rising and just when I was about to jump and beat them to death, someone grabbed my shoulder.

I turned around and hissed, "Kurosaki….Go."

He wasn't looking at me so I followed his gaze. My eyes widened when I saw Hinamori's eyes. They were somehow. . ._dangerous._

Her next move surprised me even more. Renji and the others were also watching Hinamori in shock.

-

_**Hinamori's POV**_

He touched my cheek and I shivered. I felt fire burning inside me, wanting to beat this guy to death. I wanted to destroy something, I wanted to release this frustration. One day I meet my brother and at the same time he suddenly disappears.

I looked at the guy menacingly, oh if looks could kill, this guy would be dead. He smirked making me more furious.

I kicked him on the face with no warning and he stumbled backwards. His nose and his mouth were bleeding. The other guys were still dumbfounded and I took this opportunity. I smashed my head to the one on my right and he immediately let go of my arms grasping his now bleeding forehead.

The one on my right finally reacted and brought his fist up in an attempt to punch me and just when it was inches away from my face I ducked and punched his jaw. He fell on the ground unconscious already.

I turned and the one I kicked on the face has a long metal tube in hand. He slashed it towards my face but I immediately dodged it using a back flip. I grabbed a rock and I threw it towards him. He wasn't fast enough to dodge so the rock went straight towards his forehead. He fell forwards already knocked out.

_And now for the last one…_

I turned to look for the one I bumped my head with. He was staring at me with fear present in his actions. He was shaking and his eyes were wide.

I gave him another glare and in one blink, he was already running. I took a deep breath and I was already feeling better.

When I was about to leave Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Renji, Rukia and another shinigami appeared.

-

_**Normal POV**_

Hitsugaya blocked Hinamori's way out. She looked at him blankly.

"Hinamori, you HAVE to come back to soul society." Hitsugaya said in a stern voice.

She didn't respond she still stared at him blankly as if debating whether to come or not. Her cold eyes made Hitsugaya feel uncomfortable.

And after a minute of silence, Hinamori answered. "Fine."

She then stared at Ichigo. He felt her stare and looked at her questioningly.

And then he remembered that they haven't met before so he introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." He said smiling at her.

"I'm Hinamori Momo, nice to meet you." She said returning the smile.

She still stared at Ichigo and he felt really uncomfortable.

"Is there something wrong Momo?" Kurosaki asked.

"Nothing, I'm just studying your mask." She replied.

Ichigo froze and stared at Hinamori wide eyed.

"What mask?" Renji asked confused.

Hinamori smiled at Ichigo's nervous expression and said "I'm just kidding, I was actually referring to Kurosaki kun's handsome face." She chuckled when Ichigo gave her an expression saying _Thank you._

"Ooh Taicho, looks like you've got competition." Matsumoto said teasingly.

Hitsugaya was red and fuming in anger at what Momo said to Ichigo.

Renji was laughing his head off at Hinamori's comment and Rukia was chuckling beside him.

"How did you know about _that?_" Ichigo whispered to Momo while everyone was laughing and teasing each other.

"I can see it Kurosaki kun. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She whispered back.

"Thank you" he said smiling at her.

_**To be continued. . .**_

**Yay!!!! Thanks for the AWESOME reviews… I won't be able to update after this cause I have to study for our exams. Maybe next week I can update again.**

**Please wait for my next chapter…and don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!**


	8. Coming Back

"I can see it Kurosaki kun. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She whispered back.

"Thank you" he said smiling at her.

_

_**Hinamori's POV**_

"Alright, let's return to Soul Society before our given time runs out." Hitsugaya said.

All of them nodded and took off towards Urahara's shop where the Senkai Gate was located.

I ran at the back of the group beside Kurosaki Ichigo and noticed that he was in deep thought.

"What's bothering you?" I asked letting curiosity take over me.

"Oh, um it's just that I'm wondering how you can see _it_?" he said referring to our previous conversation.

"Ah, about that." I said smirking.

I lifted my hand and black rejutsu surrounded it. When it subsided it revealed a hollow mask similar to his. His eyes widened in shock as it disappeared.

I discovered a lot of things when all of my memories returned.

"You-y- I mean you're um wow?" he said having difficulty in voicing his thoughts.

"Yep" I smiled at him cheerfully and he returned the gesture.

"You're very easy to talk to." I commented and his smile only grew wider.

"Thanks, I can say the same about you." He said and I chuckled.

Then I stopped chuckling and turned serious. Ichigo looked at me confused.

I turned to him and said the first words that caught him off guard, "Kurosaki kun… I … LOVE"

I said slowly as I reached up towards his face that turned slightly pink. I notice the others watching us intently and smirked in my head. "Y-…"

Their eyes were wide and I saw Hitsugaya kun glare menacingly towards Ichigo. But I wasn't finished yet as I added "your hair color!" I finished as I stroked his hair playfully.

Everybody then started laughing.

"Hahaha…" I laughed with them. I really got them that time.

Then Ichigo placed his arm around my shoulder and messed my hair playfully.

"Oi, that wasn't a very good joke Momo" he said smirking.

"Hey, I was just curious and really, it's the first time I've seen a hair color like that, especially on a guy." I commented.

"Hey what about Toushiro and Renji? Aren't their hair colors weird too?" he asked.

"Well, now that you mentioned it, Hitsugaya Kun's hair is weird but it's cool. But Renji… do we consider him as a guy??" I asked seriously.

A moment of silence.

Then all of them started to laugh their heads off except for Hitsugaya who only smirked and Renji who was now looking at me dangerously.

"Nice one Hinamori!" Matsumoto said in between laughs.

"Yeah! You have a very good point about that!" Rukia said holding her stomach.

"What's that supposed to mean!!!" Renji shouted embarrassed then looked to me again.

"Kidding! I'm just kidding Renji." I said holding my arms in front.

Renji just sighed and looked at me curiously.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just that you're very happy today. Did something happen?"

I froze as the image of my brother came to my mind and I immediately put on a fake smile.

"Haha… I just missed you guys. After all, I was outside of Seireitei for about a month." I told them an excuse.

We then arrived at Urahara's shop and the Senkai gate was already open for us.

"Well then Kurosaki kun, I hope to see you soon!" I told him as we all bid our farewells.

We entered the Senkai gate to continue our journey towards an angry captain commander.

I sighed as the thought of facing the Captain Commander sent shivers down my spine.

_

_**Back in Seireitei…Normal POV…**_

All of the captains and vice captains were present. Hinamori stood in front of the Captain Commander with confidence.

"Vice Captain Hinamori." The captain commander said.

"Yes Captain Commander?" I replied.

"Why did you leave Soul Society." He asked.

"It's…complicated." I answered.

"Disrespectful child! Hiding secrets from us?! Maybe you're the one who's behind all of this!" Kurotsuchi taicho said.

Hinamori never liked being judged without knowing the whole story so she got pissed and angry at what he just said.

Not caring that he's a captain she glared at him dangerously and let some of her rejutsu engulf her whole body sending small gusts of wind.

"Watch your mouth Kurotsuchi _taicho._" She said without hesitation while adding a mocking tone at the taicho part.

All of them stared at her dumbfounded and shocked at her tone and words.

"Why you little brat!" Kurotsuchi taicho said and was cut off by the captain commander's voice.

"Enough!" he said loud and clear.

"I'm sorry Captain Commander." Hinamori said bowing her head.

"Well then, Vice captain Hinamori you will return to your duties as the vice captain and acting as captain of the fifth division. Since they are after you, we can't allow them to come near you easily. Understood?" The captain commander asked.

"Hai, Captain Commander." She answered.

"Dismissed"

All of them froze when they felt a rejutsu coming towards their direction at a fast pace. In a blink of an eye Hinamori was outside and the door opened widely, her hand held out as a big ball of kido spell were inches away from her. As it connected with her palm gusts of wind were sent because of the force but Hinamori stayed firm and still in her place as if it was nothing.

With one flick of her wrist the ball of kido spell vanished.

The captains, vice captains as well as the captain commander were at awe as the words of the stranger came back to their mind.

"_Yes, Hinamori only used 35% of her powers during the fight but she normally uses 20% of it. Starting from the shinigami academy until she became vice captain, she only used 20% of her rejutsu." The stranger replied._

She sighed when she saw Tsuyoki and Ruuko running after the kido spell but stopped when they saw her.

She smiled at them.

_**To be continued…**_

**Aha! Chapter 8 is finally finished! I know I told you guys that I'll update the following week but school work really comes first. Haha…so pls. pl. pls. REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks for the other awesome reviews!!!!**

**See you next chapter!**


	9. Hanging out with Menos

She sighed when she saw Tsuyoki and Ruuko running after the kido spell but stopped when they saw her.

She smiled at them.

_**Hinamori's POV**_

I sighed "Do you always have to create trouble?"

Tsuyoki and Ruuko were still frozen in their place, shocked to see Hinamori back in soul society.

I quirked an eyebrow when they didn't respond. I shunpoed in front of them and poked them at their sides.

Both of them jumped and squeaked in unison. I giggled when they squeaked.

They looked at me carefully noticing my appearance. I wore my normal shinigami robes except for the fact that my hair was only half tied leaving the other half flowing freely behind my back.

"Uh-" Tsuyoki muttered. We stared at each other for quite a while when I broke the silence.

"O-kaaay, why don't we stop staring and start walking. The others are watching our little show you know." I said pointing to the captains and vice captains who were looking at us curiously.

"Yah, we did create a scene now didn't we?" Ruuko said rubbing the back of his head.

"First one back at our division gets to be served by the two losers for a day?" I challenged them.

"Bring it!" Tsuyoki yelled bringing his fists up in the air.

"You're on" Ruuko smirked.

"Ready. Get- set. Go!!!" we said in harmony and by the time we yelled go, we shunpoed as quickly as possible towards the fifth division.

We got a couple of stares from other shinigami's we passed and of course I was the first to arrive followed by Tsuyoki and Ruuko. Well, they both arrived at the same time.

We were gasping for air when I looked at them evilly.

"So… I won… you'll be serving me tomorrow." I said between breaths.

"You sure… are … fast… Hinamori san." Ruuko commented smiling at me.

"Thank you! But still, I won't go easy on both of you." I grinned and they both gulped when they saw the sinister look in my eyes.

"Sooo... mind telling me why we almost got attacked by a kido spell I designed?" I asked them.

"It was all Tsuyoki's fault." Ruuko said while crossing his arms.

"It was not!" he replied defensively.

Then the bickering started again. I sighed and smiled at their childishness. I missed them a lot to put it short.

"Oi, stop bickering you're making me have a head ache." I said while rubbing my temples.

They pouted then turned their backs to each other.

"Alright, I'm going to bed its late and I'm tired." I said then yawned.

They looked at the sky which was now starting to turn dark.

"Wow. Time passed by real quick huh." Ruuko said.

He's right, neither of us noticed the time because we were so caught up with each other.

I waved them goodnight and went to my room.

After having a bath and wearing clean clothes I sat on my bed near the window.

I looked up and the stars were bright.

_I should start my search. The only reason I came back was to investigate about my brother and these strangers._

I sighed. _Well, I also wanted to come back and see my friends. Maybe I can stay a little longer until the right time comes._

With that thought, Hinamori fell asleep.

* * *

_**The next morning. . .**_

When I woke up, I went to get some coffee then proceeded to my office. I prepared myself to see the stock of paper work on my desk but when I opened the door and looked at my desk there was none.

"I wonder who took care of all the paper works." She muttered to herself.

Since there was no paper work, she went around the fifth division. She would sometimes be greeted by her fellow subordinates and some welcome backs.

_Hmm… A lot has changed since that traitor Aizen left. The fifth division's plants look less lively and its uhm… a little bit dirty, looks like they've been slacking off._

I sighed as all the work of the captain will be temporarily passed down to me.

I went to our training area and found Tsuyoki and Ruuko practicing the kido spells I created.

_At least some people are responsible enough to train._ I thought

"Good morning Hinamori san!" both of them greeted.

I nodded and gave them a warm smile which soon turned to a wicked smile.

They sweat dropped then Ruuko asked nervously, "W-what's with the look Hinamori san??"

I smirked. "Both of you lost our little bet yesterday, you know what that means?"

They looked at each other then gulped.

"Relax! Sheesh, I won't make you do anything stupid." I told them.

_**Moments later. . .**_

Almost all of the members of the fifth division were there and laughing.

I made Tsuyoki and Ruuko wear make-up.

"You said nothing stupid." Ruuko hissed at me.

I was holding my stomach because I was laughing to hard.

"Aww… Ruu chan looks so cute!" I purred at him making the others laugh harder.

After that little dare, we stayed at the training area with the other members to relax and to chat with each other.

"Vice captain Hinamori, we missed you a lot." Said one of my friends in the fifth division.

I was about to reply when a dark rejutsu appeared in the area. I looked towards the spot where it appeared and to my surprise some of my subordinates were injured and unconscious.

There were already four menos in the area. It was a good thing I brought Tobiume with me. I can feel that the other division captains and vice captains are on their way here.

I was snapped back to reality when I saw almost all of my division members were unconscious. The Menos on the right was about to shot a cero towards the fallen shinigami's. I immediately flash stepped in front of them to block the attack.

The cero met with my blade and I slashed it in half. The other three also started to create cero's and blast them towards me this time.

_They might die if I don't act fast._ I thought as I looked towards my subordinates.

The captains and vice captains arrived when the cero was released.

_Are they always this late?_ I sighed.

"Tobiume." I called upon my zanpakutou and blocked the attack on time.

Smoke covered the whole area and I took this chance to finish the menos.

I slashed them in half one after the other in a matter of seconds.

When the smoke cleared there were no more signs that the menos attacked.

I sheathed my zanpakutou back in its place and sighed._ Again._

I looked at back at them and saw that only a few were still conscious.

"Well, it looks like we're not needed after all." Captain Kyouraku said while scratching the back of his neck.

"I'll send the fourth division to take care of those who were injured." Unohana said.

I nodded and walked off.

_Looks like they need training, _I thought.

The images of them getting hurt and blood spilling everywhere made me feel pain.

_I don't want them to be as weak as I was._

"Hinamori…" I heard someone say.

I looked back to see most of the captains and vice captains were staring at me worriedly. The one who spoke was Hitsugaya.

"I'm fine." I replied softly and gave them a smile.

I went back to my bedroom to rest.

_I need to train them._

With that, I once again drifted off to a quiet sleep.

_**To be continued…**_

**Wow...Thanks for your reviews!!!**

**I'm sorry if it took a while to update, and I won't be able to update soon. I have a lot of school .**_** sigh.**_

**Well, see you soon! And please REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!!**

**Bye...^^,**


	10. Care to repeat that?

_Looks like they need training, _I thought.

The images of them getting hurt and blood spilling everywhere made me feel pain.

_I don't want them to be as weak as I was._

"Hinamori…" I heard someone say.

I looked back to see most of the captains and vice captains were staring at me worriedly. The one who spoke was Hitsugaya.

"I'm fine." I replied softly and gave them a smile.

I went back to my bedroom to rest.

_I need to train them._

With that, I once again drifted off to a quiet sleep.

_**Hinamori's POV**_

It was only six in the morning when I woke up. I changed to my shinigami uniform and went to the lounge to get some hot chocolate.

I sat with Hitsugaya and Matsumoto and talked about various things.

"Sooo… Hinamori, got your eyes on anyone lately?" Matsumoto asked while smirking, then looking at Hitsugaya.

"Hmm… I don't know." I replied.

"How about you taicho?" she asked in a playful tone.

Hitsugaya choked on his drink then blushed slightly.

"Are you alright Hitsugaya kun?" I asked.

"Ah. I'm fine." He replied while glaring at Matsumoto.

When we finished all our drinks we went outside and found a couple of shinigami's gathering in one corner.

We went to check on what's happening.

"Why you little shrimp!" yelled a tall dark guy.

"Yeah, you better watch where you're going." Said a guy with blond hair.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Replied a guy with brown hair.

I recognized him as one of my subordinates.

"Pathetic, your division is as weak as your vice captain." Said the tall dark guy.

My subordinate then looked at him determined.

"We are not weak! Especially Hinamori san!! You're the one who's weak." He yelled.

I can't stop the smile that formed on my lips.

"Why you brat!" the dark guy then prepared to punch him.

My subordinate closed his eyes as he prepared for the impact.

I quickly shunpoed in front of him then blocked the punch with one hand.

All of them froze in their spots when they saw me.

I smiled at them sweetly then said in a menacing tone "Care to repeat what you said about me and my division?"

He flinched then looked at me with fury.

"Sure, I'll repeat it for you. I said that your division is weak and so are you."

He then brought up his other arm to punch.

I frowned then block it the same way I did with the other. I pushed him backwards using some of my rejutsu then threw him on the wall.

His companions were long gone. I sighed.

"Hinamori san, arigato." My subordinate said.

"It was nothing."I smiled at him.

Then I heard Matsumoto trying to calm someone.

"Oi taicho, he didn't hurt Hinamori so calm down." She said to Hitsugaya who's looking at the dark guy with deadly aura.

I giggled at him and he looked at me with a calmer expression.

"It's alright Hitsugaya kun."

"But he didn't have any right to call you weak." He replied.

"Thank you." I told him. "Well then, see you guys later." I waved them goodbye.

I was standing in front of all my subordinates. I called them on a meeting and they were now looking at me curiously.

"Good morning to all of you and I'm glad to be back." I told them smiling.

"Now I called all of you here because I noticed your lack of training. The other divisions look down on us and this is partially my fault for I was too weak." I looked at them seriously.

They were all looking down ashamed for my words were true.

"But that's all going to change." I told them confidently.

They looked at me with confused eyes.

"Starting today, I'm going to train you. But this training will be different and I assure you, I won't go easy on you." I said with an evil glint in my eyes.

They gulped then looked at me confidently.

"Yeah, I hate it when others look at us differently."

"They always think we're weak."

"Hinamori san is right. We need to train."

"Yes Hinamori-san please train us!"

"We don't care if it's hard, we need to be strong."

"YEAH!!"

All of my subordinates roared in agreement. I smiled.

"Well then, Shall we begin?"

_**Normal POV**_

"Hey taicho wait up!" Matsumoto yelled.

After eating with Hinamori and the little incident, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were heading back to their division.

When Matsumoto caught up with Hitsugaya she asked him playfully "Soo taicho, how are you and Hinamori??"

Hitsugaya sighed giving up because she will never shut up unless you answer her question.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her in a while. She's too busy with her division."

"Why don't you visit her later." She suggested.

"Hmmm." Was his only reply.

_Maybe I should visit her later._ Hitsugaya thought.

They were already in his office and there were a lot of paper works.

His eyebrow twitched. He looked to his side and found Matsumoto already gone.

"MATSUMOTOOOO!!!" he yelled alerting the whole tenth division.

_**To be continued…**_

**XoxxxxxoX**

**Wew…finally.**

**Sorry it took so long… So here it is the tenth chapter. Pls. don't forget to REVIEW..**

**Ja!!**


	11. PLSRead

**Winged-angel is back!**

I'm so sorry if I haven't updated my story for a very long long long...

(after 5 min.)

...long long time...

And for those i have disappointed I am truly sorry. The virus led to reformatting leading to microsoft word document being erased. So I was only able to comment on some of your stories and not able to write one...

I'll try to update my stories the following weeks!

Thank you..

winged-angel21


End file.
